Just Another Lazy Summer Day
by RRatedauthor
Summary: One day, one game of cards, one bet that went way too far...


Just Another Lazy Summer Day...

(Gordie's POV)

Y'know, when I think back about everything the four of us went through that summer, with the whole Ray Brower quest thing, sometimes it seems like a very vivid dream. It's like one of those where you wake up, your heart is pounding, the blood is rushing through your veins and, if you're lucky, you haven't made a mess all over your bedsheets. That last part came true, sorta, about a week earlier, but Chris and I swore we'd never tell a soul. Until now.

...

It was just me and Chris, hanging out at the base of our tree house that day. Vern and Teddy were supposed to join us, but apparently Vern got caught up in his treasure hunt and God knows what the fuck Teddy was doing, but neither of them had bothered to show.

"Fuck, I ain't gonna wait much longer." I was reading one of a pile of old detective mags I kept in the tree-house while every so often watching Chris sharpen his knife. No matter how long, or how often, he sharpened that thing, it never seemed to be sharp enough for him. I suspected he wanted to stick it in either his old man or his brother "Eyeball".

"Yeah..." Chris looked over. "Fuck!"

"Cut yourself again, Chambers?" I asked, not looking up from my mag. "Y'know they say people who play with knives wet the bed."

"Grow up, LaChance." Chris retorted

I was beginning to go into the time-honored retort to 'grow up' when I actually did look up and saw what had captured Chris' attention. Just over the horizon, maybe five miles away I couldn't tell, was a long line of black clouds.

"Looks like we're gonna have a bit of a storm." I shrugged "Good thing too. It's about time you took a bath."

Now summer storms in Maine had the tendency to be sudden, but very violent. While tenting out in Vern's back field one night, one had hit us with such alarming speed it was all we could do to actually get inside the tent before it hit. This looked to be more of the same, though I could not take my eyes off it. There was something almost magical about the deepness of the purple. It was the romantic in me, I think. Chris, however, was a bit more practical.

"Fuck that, man. I'm going up to lock the fort down." He folded his knife and scrambled up the narrow boards we'd nailed to the tree as a makeshift ladder.

I stared at the sky for another moment and damn, if that storm didn't seem to be coming a lot closer than any of the other ones I'd remembered. Deciding that maybe this time Chris was right, I quickly tucked the magazines under my arm and took refuge. Not a moment too soon.

...

"This is great." Chris complained, almost two hours later. The rain had come, and come, and come some more. So much for the quick and intense theory. It's a good thing we'd built this tree house real well or we'd be tits-deep in water right now. "This rain better end soon. I'm sick of being stuck in here, the only thing to look at being your ugly-ass face."

"Same here, piss-head."

That started one of our legendary insult-fests that usually ended up with me in a headlock. This time was different. It only lasted a few rounds before Chris lost interest.

"There's gotta be something to do."

"Scat?" I asked

"Sure." Chris went to retrieve one of the many decks of cards stashed about the place. "But I ain't got any pennies."

I quickly went through my pockets. All I had was a single quarter. "Me neither."

By coincidence, that's all Chris had too. This presented a problem. It wasn't that we didn't trust each other to keep score in our heads, it was... well, actually that's exactly what the problem was.

"Matchsticks or somethin'?" I looked around for something, anything, that could be used as counters.

"I dunno. How about clothes?" Chris asked

I wasn't sure I had heard him correctly. "What?"

Chris quickly looked down at what he had on. "We'll play for a quarter, but use clothes as markers. First hand you lose, you take off your shoes, then your socks, and so on." He got the faraway look in his eyes he used whenever he was plotting something especially bad. "First one to lose all their clothes, also loses their quarter."

"Fuck that, man. No way!" At that stage, I did not want Chambers to see me naked. If I had known what was going to happen less than a week later involving a leech, it might not have seemed such a big deal.

"Chicken, LaChance? "Chris taunted me, "I don't blame ya. You know you can't beat me."

"You just wanna see me naked, ya perv." I responded "And you've never beaten me. Never."

"Then play me." Chris leaned back, and started to cluck. After growing up together, he knew exactly how to get under my skin. Usually I shrugged it off, but something about today made me want to shut him up. Maybe it was the fact that there was no one else around to pick on, or maybe it was something else I'd never stopped to consider.

"Deal the cards." Once I'd beat him, hopefully he'd shut the hell up. "Prepare to lose..."

...

"Twenty-six." Chris said "Lay 'em down."

"Fuck. Eighteen." I threw my cards down. "You're cheatin' man. No way you could get two pat hands in a row."

"Shut up and take 'em off." Chris said "No one hates a sore loser or a pussy."

Ah, the dreaded p-word. The one word that made teenage boys do things they wouldn't normally do. This definitely fit that category. I stood and quickly tossed my jeans into the pile with my other clothes before sitting back down with my hand covering my crotch.

Chris raised his eyebrows at my modesty, but said nothing. He simply shuffled the cards.

"You're enjoying this, ain'tcha?" I teased him, trying to stop the blush from completely covering my face.

"So what if I am?" Chris answered. Did I mention that he was also down to his underwear? "I just think you over-estimated yourself."

"Only because you're cheating!" I was desperate to hang on to that theory. "I had you down to your shorts before I even lost my socks and now this." I pointed to my almost-nude body. "Explain that."

"I'm better than you." Chris shrugged. "Here, cut 'em so when I win you can't accuse me of cheating."

After showing him my pet bird, I cut the cards and waited for Chris to deal, watching closely for any signs of cheating.

The deal complete, I looked at my cards one at a time, not taking my eyes off him. The first card was the ten of spades, the second was the jack of spades. My heart started beating a little faster, but it slowed down when the four of hearts showed up as my third card.

Chris was looking at his cards with mild disinterest. Either he had a hand and was trying to play it down or he had crap and was trying to figure a way to pussy out of the bet without actually being a pussy.

"Draw, shitheap." Chris waved "I'd like to win before I finish going through puberty."

"Finish?" I laughed "You haven't even started yet."

"Win this hand and you'll find out." Chris waved at the pile. "Let's play."

I drew and my eyes grew wide. Nine of spades. A twenty-nine and probably a real good hand. I dropped the four and waited. I had every intention of knocking the next hand, but Chris did the unthinkable. He knocked right away.

I rolled my eyes.

"You saw me deal..." he protested

"Yeah, I know." I mock-grumbled, reaching for what I hoped was my savior. _Ace of spades, ace of spades, ace of spades..._I chanted in my head.

Two of clubs. Silently, I groaned, visions of Chris having thirty in my head.

"Lay 'em down."

Chris smiled "Twenty-eight." He announced proudly.

I couldn't believe my ears, and then my eyes, when Chris showed his hand. The Ace, seven, and ten of clubs looked at me, almost saying "Ha!"

"Twenty-nine... in your face!" I threw my cards down and did a little victory dance.

"No fuckin' way!" Chris shouted. I could see him about to accuse me of that which I had been accusing him of.

"Way! Now drop 'em!" I leaned back against a wall, waiting, hoping.

"You suck, LaChance."

"So does your mother." I answered "Just ask half the town."

"You tell anyone and I'll kill you." Chris growled. I could see right through his attempt to keep his masculinity intact. "I mean it."

"Whatever." I waved dismissively at him.

I could see the hesitation in his eyes. He had suggested the stipulation, but now he wasn't sure if he wanted to go through with it. Finally, his pride won out and he tugged his underwear down to his ankles and kicked them aside.

"Happy?" he said

"You knocked." I answered

"So?"

"You gotta pay double."

"But..."

"That's the rules." I stated

"So, you gonna make me run around the yard naked or some gay shit like that?" With his hands crossed over his chest, he looked even more handsome than I'd ever bothered to notice.

"Fuck that. You think I want to explain why if Vern or Teddy happens to see you? I'll let you pick your punishment." I was not prepared for what came next.

"Since you beat me, how about I beat you?"

"What do you..." Before the question was even out of my mouth, Chris was kneeling down in front of me, a strange look on his face, and to my shock, he was pulling the waistband of my underwear away from my body.

"Just relax." He whispered "You earned this, man."

"What the f..." Part of me wanted to slap that look off his face, call him queer and get the hell out of there and that part didn't care that I was only wearing underwear. But some other side of me, the slightly less rational side I might add, told me to do what Chris wanted and just relax and see where this went. After all, I had seen his and maybe he just wanted to see mine. Maybe...

"Lift your ass, man." Chris's voice was barely above a whisper, like he was afraid his old man was gonna come out here and hide the both of us. His opinions on gays were well known by the whole town.

"What?" I realized my thoughts had distracted me from what was happening.

"Lift your ass, LaChance." Chris repeated

Before the more rational part of my mind could do anything, the other half had taken over and willed the lower part of my body off the battered couch. Chris drew the garment down my legs and off, tossing them aside. I was now completely naked and totally vulnerable.

"Not bad for a kid." Chris chuckled

It took me a second to figure out what he meant, but I quickly fired back with "Biggest in four counties."

Chris raised an eyebrow and smirked. Normally I found that expression extremely annoying, but today... well, today was different. Fuck, I still couldn't figure out why I was sitting in my tree house bare-assed with my best friend to begin with. "I guess we'll find out."

Damn, if my heart wasn't pounding loud enough that I bet everyone in the whole damn town could hear it. It felt like each beat took forever, and every moment lasted twice as long as that. I couldn't do anything but stare as Chris reached out with his long fingers and brushed them along my cock, making it twitch and begin to harden in the process.

"What...?" Even though I knew, or though I knew, exactly what was going to happen, I had to ask. Masturbation was a nightly ritual for me, but this was the first time it wasn't at my own hand.

"I know you want this, so shut it and enjoy." The scary part was that Chris was right. I had been lusting for something like this to happen for months and now here it was. Somewhat less romantic than the first time I dreamed about it, but when you're a teenager with no girlfriend, you take what you can get.

I leaned back and let Chris get to work. His touch was so soft, and so exciting, but I soon realized that I wasn't the only one getting excited. His own cock was stiffening, poking straight up from his own bush and the part of me that was being clouded by the good feelings running through my body wondered if he'd let me do to him what he was doing to me.

"Fuckin'-a." I moaned "That feels..."

"I know." Chris interrupted me. "I've wanted to do this since forever, LaChance. I just never got you alone long enough."

I gasped. Chris' hand continued to pump my now fully-erect shaft, but his other hand was elsewhere, doing things to me I had never even considered. Squeezing my balls, teasing that bundle of nerves just below it, gently probing at my ass crack, it was driving me insane.

"You?" I started pumping my hips in time to Chris' touch, making the springs on the old couch we'd stolen from the junkyard summers ago creak loudly. Chris just smiled in answer to my question, then dipped down and licked across the tip of my dick, sticky with precum, before taking my entire cock into his mouth. I had heard about blowjobs from the guys in school, but this was my first one. I didn't know how to react. Just watching his head bob in my lap was starting that feeling in the pit of my stomach that told me the end was near.

"I'm ready." I panted, expecting Chris to pull off and announce that this was all a joke; that he'd never get queer Gordie off and everyone in town was gonna hear about this. But he didn't. He nodded and continued to suck me.

I tried to hold off the wave of pleasure that was rapidly building inside me. "Chris, I mean it... I gonna come..."

"Then come already." Chris said, his mouth full of me. "I know you want to."

Fuck, did I ever, but I held back as much as I could, hoping that if Chris had any reservations about swallowing me, he'd pull off. But he didn't. If anything, he increased his pace on me.

I groaned loud enough to wake anyone within ten miles, or so I thought, when I finally emptied my load into Chris' eager mouth. He lapped up every drop, then milked my cock until I was completely spent.

"Fuck..." That was the only word that my brain seemed to be able to form at that precise moment.

"Like I said, not bad for a kid, eh LaChance?" Chris smiled, wiping his hand across his lips absently. I could only stare and gasp for breath.

Chris stood, and I thought he was going over to get his clothes to redress. But he wasn't. He just stood there and stared at me. My still lust-crazed mind realized that his cock was hard, it was pointing right at me, and since Chris was older than me, I could do the same thing to him and get the same reaction. I wasn't sure if I wanted to swallow his load, but damn if I wasn't gonna give him some pleasure.

"Your turn." I grabbed his cock, jacked it a few times to get the feel of it, then opened wide. It slid between my lips rather easily and to my surprise, the taste was not unpleasant.

"Gordie, I..." Were my ears deceiving me, or was Chris hesitating?

"Shut up, Chambers." I ordered, removing my mouth so I could properly yell at him. "You ain't the only one with fantasies like this."

"Your mother." Chris answered

"No, your mother." I retorted, and resuming sucking on his dick, which to my satisfaction did not seem to be much bigger than mine, if it even was.

I could tell my mouth was getting to Chris and a lot faster than I expected. He soon had his hands on my shoulders, and was controlling how fast I went. After almost choking me the first couple times, we both settled into a good rhythm.

"Damn Gordie, that mouth of yours is good for something after all." Chris panted, brutalizing my throat with one particularly hard thrust. "Fuck..."

He sounded exactly like I did just before I came. I didn't think I was ready for that, but God help me, I couldn't or wouldn't stop. Tremors in his thighs told me it was almost over and I readied myself for the climax.

He stopped moving and a strongly-flavored liquid filled my mouth. To my surprise, it wasn't entirely unpleasant and I swallowed all of it without gagging too much. Like he had with me, I sucked until there was no more and his cock started to soften.

We just stared at each other for moments that seemed like forever. Moments that lasted way too short when we heard a banging on the trap door.

"Anybody in there?" It was Teddy.

"Shit! Shit! Fuck! Fuck!" We scrambled for our clothes and managed to get at least our pants on before he and Vern forced open the door.

"Hey, guys, sorry we're..." Teddy stopped in mid-sentence when he saw us. "Hey Vern-o, I think we caught a couple of lovebirds..." He laughed that irritating laugh of his.

"Whatever, man." As nonchalantly as possible, Chris tossed me my shirt and socks. "We got caught in that motherfucker of a storm and waited it out here."

If Teddy and Vern believed us, I didn't care and I hoped Chris didn't either. I soon found out when he needed a place to hide from his old man, or on days when it was just the two of us, that the only thing he really cared about was me.

Just another lazy summer day... fuckin' right.


End file.
